MUGIWARA FAMILY!
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Chapter terkahir dari Trilogi MUGIWARA FAMILY!
1. Ohayou

**M**** U G I W A R A F A M I L Y ! **

_ONE PIECE fan fiction_

By

Baka no **IKKIttebayo**

**ONE PIECE **milik** ODACHI **sensei, aku hanya meminjam sebentar demi hasrat ku menulis fan fiction ini *walah*

_Temuilah sebuah keluarga yang nyentrik dan aneh. Beranggotakan seorang kakek, ayah, ibu, 5 anak laki laki dan 1 anak perempuan. Yap, kali ini _mugiwara kaizoku dan_ akan berperan menjadi sebuah keluarga dalam fan fiction ini lengkap dengan segala kegilaan mereka!_

**ENJOY MINNA TACHI~!**

**^_____^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" _**O H A Y O U " **_

"YO HO HO HO!!! Semuanya ~~ Ayo bangun~~!! Aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu pengantar bangun pagi untuk kalian semua~~!!"

Oke, cerita pagi ini diawali dengan rutinitas sang kakek. Kakek ini bernama Brook (sekitar..... 100 tahun , who knows?), dia sangat kurus dan tinggi, saking kurusnya ia terlihat seperti kerangka berjalan. Tapi ini sebenarnya sebuah rahasia dan keajaiban alam, Brook-jichan memang tengkorak! Dia pensiunan musisi di kapal bajak laut Rumbar, dan sekarang dia sedang memainkan lagu paginya dengan biola secara serampangan di depan setiap kamar anggota keluarganya yang masih tidur..

"UWAA~! Hentikan lagu itu jiji sialan! Aku sedang bermimpi '_indah_'!!"

Nah, yang teriak barusan adalah anak nomor 2, namanya Sanji (22 tahun). 'indah' disini memiliki arti yang tidak senonoh, karena Sanji orangnya agak omes dan suka bicara agak kasar ( wanita). Dia sangat overacting dan overprotected dengan adik perempuannya dan Ibunya. Sangat menyukai memasak

"SUUUPPEEEERRR~~~~!!!! (DOOOONG!!) Sudah pagi!!!, Robin, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Orang aneh yang kemana mana selalu hanya memakai celana dalam ini adalah Ayah mereka, Franky (37 tahun). Benar-benar memalukan....Dia adalah ketua Yakuza di water seven merangkap tukang pembuat kapal. Franky adalah ayah yang bisa di andalkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan kasar, karena dia adalah setengah cyborg. Sangat menyayangi anak- anaknya seperti dia menyayangi anak buahnya (lho?)

"...hm..? ribut sekali? Jiji ya? Sebaiknya dia menyanyi lagu berirama pemakaman untuk pagi ini. Kemaren aku kan sudah pesan...."

Pemakaman?!(halah! aya aya wae..) Wanita penggemar film horror dan membaca yang berpenampilan cool ini adalah Robin (30 tahun) , Ibu mereka. Sangat pintar, mungkin diantara anggota keluarga lain dia lah yang memilki IQ tertinggi. Mantan anggota organisasi rahasia pemerintahan dunia (wew!), makanya dia merasa cocok denga ketua Yakuza, karena berkecimpung di dunia yang sama.

"..hu....ugh...jangan...tolong..aku tidak mau ke pulau itu...aku kena penyakit 'kalo aku ke pulau itu aku akan mati'..."

"....hm?..sudah pagi?! WAHOOOO!!!!! Sarapan hari ini, Sanji buat apa ya? Shishishishi..."

Suara nyanyian Brook jichan sudah sampai ke kamar berikutnya, yang berisi 3 anak laki-laki.

"PLAK! PLAK! Hei! Hei! Usoopp!! Bangun! Kau mimpi buruk lagi ya?!"

"GUDUK! GUDUK!! DRAP!! DRAP!!! PRANG!! HUWA!! "

"HEI! HEI! Chopper !!! Tenang ! Itu cuma Brook jichan~!"

Sangat kacau.... yang sedang ngigau mimpi buruk itu adalah Usopp (18 tahun), anak ke 4, penakut, suka ngarang cerita gak masuk akal dan pesimis. Namun dia memilki kelebihan dalam hal pertukangan, keturunan dari ayahnya.

Berikutnya, yang menepuk-nepuk Usopp dan menenangkan Chopper adalah Luffy (18 tahun) anak ke 5. Sangat kekanak-kanakan, suka petualangan, dan polos. Namun di balik sifatnya itu ia memilki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar dalam melindungi keluarganya. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya tadi seketika hilang apabila bahaya mengancam keluarganya. Luffy juga memilki hawa intimidasi (baru baru ini keluar dari badannya) yang katanya itu adalah salah satu bekal untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin dunia (tsk, tsk, tsk..)

Lalu,Chopper (16 tahun). Yap, yang gelagapan mondar mandir gak karuan itu adalah anak nomor 6 alias bungsu. Walaupun baru 16 tahun tapi dia sudah lulus dari sekolah kedokteran di Drum Kingdom, dan sekarang mejadi dokter keluarga mereka. Sangat polos! Saking polosnya, ia seringkali menjadi korban 'cerita bohong' nya Usopp.

Mereka sangat akrab dan sangat suka bermain bertiga, yah karena mereka bertiga sangat kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh.

"YO HO HO HO!!!!!"

Jiji sekarang pindah ke kamar anak perempuan satu satunya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Trio bodoh tadi, Nami.

"..ugh..~! mo~~! Kenapa sih tiap pagi harus begini?!~.."

"JDAR!!" Suara pintu kamar dibuka dengan bantingan.

"HEI! Kakek! Aku sedang tidak enak badan!!! Uang tabunganku defisit nih!!!"

"Ah....Nami, gomennasai... kalau begitu, boleh aku tau warna celana dalam mu hari ini?"

"DUAKH!!~", Brook si kakek mesum mental 10 meter kena tendangan maut Nami.

Nami (20 tahun), pencinta uang alias matre, kasar, licik, *Author ditendang Nami*, seksi, mendapat julukan si kucing pencuri. Dulu dia memilki hobi yang tidak boleh di tiru oleh anak-anak di seluruh dunia yaitu mencopet dan mencuri harta pencuri, kayak Robin Hood la..~~ tapi gak di bagi bagi in, cuma dinikmati sendiri. Sering memanfaatkan sifat Sanji, kakaknya yang selalu menuruti kemauannya.

Semuanya keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan berkumpul di ruang tengah, (Brook datang dengan benjol di kepala, Trio bodoh masuk ruang tengah dengan ribut, Franky masuk dengan gaya SUPER!nya, Robin masuk sambil baca buku, Nami datang sambil komat kamit ngomel yang disambut sapaan genit Sanji) menunggu sarapan dari Sanji.

UPS...!! tunggu dulu! Apa masih ada yang belom bangun? Mereka saling berpandangan dan tau siapa yang paling susah bangun pagi.

"ZORO~!", mereka serempak menyerukan nama itu.

Lalu mereka semua sepakat ke kamar Zoro (termasuk Sanji) untuk membangunkan dengan cara yang spesial.

"Krieeettt...", bunyi pintu kamar Zoro di buka.

"WAA~~..huufff ! wawa hihur awaan huh?! Swiswiswi!", Luffy yang mau menertawakan gaya tidur Zoro langsung ditahan oleh Nami dangan menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Zoro tidur dengan kepala di bawah kasur dan kaki menghadap ke atas sambil memeluk 3 pedangnya, dengan mulut ternganga lebar plus iler yang ngalir disudut mulutny.

"Ichi, ni, san!"

"ZORO! BANGUN! ADA SAKE!!"

***

Suara berisik dan ribut selalu ada di dalam ruang makan keluarga Mugiwara. Yang paling menonjol adalah suara mereka yang sibuk mempertahankan makanannya dari Luffy.

Di salah satu sisi meja, duduk Zoro yang sedang mengelus kupingnya dengan jarinya.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih bagus untuk membangunkan aku, dan mana sakenya?"

Oke, si marimo maniak Sake (22 tahun) ini suka sekali tidur dimana saja kapan saja, kadang di waktu yang salah dan tempat yang salah. Anak pertama yang mahir dengan 3 pedangnya, memilki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Sanji (suka bertengkar..), namun mereka berdua bisa kompak dalam hal hal tertentu misal menolong Luffy (adik favorit mereka) yang akan di culik ketika dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hei~, ini masih bagus dari yang kemaren dan kemaren lusakan?, dan tak ada sake buat orang kesiangan.", Franky sebagai ayah ingin membela diri.

"Kemarin dengan seember air dingin, kemarin lusa dengan suara kuina..", sang ibu dengan tenangnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Kaa san!! ", muka Zoro memerah khususnya bagian kata kuina. *Author di tebas oleh Zoro*

"Apa boleh buat, yang terakhir memang ampuh untuk marimo seperti mu!",Si Sanji ikut ikutan.

"Jaa... minna. Apa rencana liburan kita hari ini?", Franky memulai pembicaraan baru. Sementara Sanji dan Zoro bergulat secara brutal di lantai dapur.

"Ehm..tak usah hiraukan mereka.", Robin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian yang lain dari 2 orang bodoh itu.

"Bagaimana belanja di Mall?!", dengan semangat 45 Nami menyerukan Pro Mall untuk liburan kali ini (padahal tadi bilang tabungannya lagi defisit?). Tapi, Plis deh.. liburan di Mall? *Lagi-lagi author di hajar Nami*

"..hm ..boleh juga. Apa kau lihat brosur kemarin Nami? Ada diskon besar-besaran untuk merek DOSKOI PANDA dan CRIMINAL di Pulau Shabondy.", dasar cewek emang suka belanja, sampe-sampe Robin pun setuju sama Nami. Ibu dan anak, sama saja.

"AKU SETUJU DENGAN NAMI DAN KAA SAN!!", tiba-tiba Sanji sudah ada di samping Nami dan Robin sambil berlutut, meninggalkan acara duel maut tapi bodoh-nya dengan Zoro.

"Cih! Apa bagusnya belanja di mall?", pernyataan Zoro disambut dengan tatapan mengancam dari Sanji.

"Hei..hei.. memang apa rencanamu Zoro?", Franky cepat-cepat bertanya untuk menghentikan mereka memulai duel maut lagi.

"Aku?...Terserah, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting tidak pergi ke mall.", cetusnya sambil melirik kearah Nami dan Kaa san nya. Nami cemberut, dan Robin tersenyum ke arah Zoro yang membuat muka Zoro memerah.

"YO HO HO HO~! Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi sepanjang hari hingga mulut kering? Akh..walau pun sebagai tengkorak aku..."

"SUDAH TAK PUNYA AIR LIUR KAN?~~!", semua berteriak karena sudah tau kebiasaan Brook ji chan yang bukannya menghibur malah membuat kesal.

"HWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Brook ji chan memang jempolan!!! SKULL JOKE~!!", hanya Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper yang bisa menikmati lelucon yang super melempem dan dingin dari kakeknya ini.

***

Diskusi di meja makan ditunda, karena tak satupun memberikan gagasan yang bermutu, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dek Sunny Go.

Hari masih pagi sekitar jam setengah 9. Nami dan Robin kaa san, sedang berjemur di bawah payung ditemani Brook ji chan dengan lagu melownya, Zoro, tidur, Sanji sibuk dengan buku resepnya, Franky memeriksa Sunny Go, dan sementara Trio bodoh sedang mencari ide dengan memancing di pinggir dek.

"BOSAA-A-AN~ aku ingin petualangan...!", Luffy mengeluh seperti anak kecil.

"Kau ingin petualangan? Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan petualangan ku saat aku mengalahkan seekor cumi-cumi raksasa!"

"HONTOU?!!", Chopper yang sangat polos lansung terpancing dengan umpan cerita bohong murahan dari Usopp.

Sementara Usopp sibuk menceritakan novel sains fiksinya ke Chopper, Luffy tengah melihat lautan luas yang berombak. Cuaca sangat cerah saat itu, angin laut pun terasa segar. Melihat situasi yang sangat nyaman Luffy tidak bisa hanya diam duduk sambil menunggu ikan memakan umpannya. Dia ingin sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan menegangkan! Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan laut dan ombak! Sesuatu seperti...

"SURFING!!! Aku ingin Surfing!", teriakan Luffy membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Hingga Zoro pun bangun dari mimpinya.

" Surfing?!", Nami , Usopp dan Chopper terlihat cemas dengan ide Luffy tapi sepertinya mereka tertarik.

"Boleh juga, ombak yang bagus ini sayang untuk di lewatkan.", Sanji setuju dengan usul adik favoritnya.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengannya.", Zoro angkat bicara sambil melipat tangan kedepan dengan gengsi.

"Ya, boleh saja. Asal kalian yang tidak bisa berenang berhati-hati" , Robin mengingatkan kepada anak-anaknya yang bodoh terutama kepada Luffy.

"Jaa.. Apa kita sudah memutuskan kegiatan liburan kali ?", Franky nyengir.

"KITA AKAN SURFING~~~!!!", mereka teriak semangat seakan akan ada acara kanpai di tengah dok Sunny Go.

***

Usopp dan Nami kembali dari gudang membawa 2 papan Surfing.

"WAHOOO~!!! Surfing!", Luffy bersemangat sekali.

"Baiklah! Luffy, HEI! LUFFY dengarkan aku dulu!", Nami sibuk menyambit dari tangan Luffy yang ingin mengambil papan surfing dari tangan Usopp dan dia.

"Apalagi~~?", Luffy memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Kau itu tidak bisa berenang, apa kau yakin?", dengan muka cemas Nami menatap adiknya.

"Yakin 100%! Kalaupun jatuh ke air, kan ada kalian yang akan menolong.", Luffy sangat percaya dengan keluarganya.

"Bakamono!", Nami menjitak kepala Luffy.

"ITA~!", Luffy memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai jatuh! Mengerti?!", Nami menasehati Luffy yang disambut anggukan Luffy. Lalu Nami memberinya papan Surfing. Luffy langsung nyebur ke laut nyari ombak dangan papan.

"Giliran ku~!!", teriak Sanji dan Zoro yang ingin ikutan Surfing.

Mereka langsung saling bertatapan dan hasrat untuk bersaing muncul. Ini adalah persaingan antar lelaki yang ingin mewujudkan keinginannya untuk Surfing. Dengan saling memegang papan Surfing yang hanya tinggal satu mereka bertekad hanya akan ada dua orang yang surfing hari ini!

Siapakah yang akan Surfing dengan Luffy? Zoro atau Sanji? Apakah Luffy akan tenggelam di laut? Apakah Nami akan menyelamatkan Luffy yang jatuh kelaut?

**Tunggu di Chap "KONNICHIWA", berikutny****a! NYAHA~~!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FUWEEEHHH~~~!! Capek... ngetiknya! **

**Nyaha~ apa sudah ada yang tau kelanjutannya?**

**Weits tapi tunggu dulu, aku akan membuatny berbeda dari apa yang kalian kira... shishishi...**

**Kalo bisa aku mau buat cerita ini terdiri dari 3 chap, "ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa", sesuai dengan keadaan waktu di ceritanya. (pagi, siang, malam) *Walah!* Seharian bersama mugiwara kaizokudan!!**

**Saaa...! Sankyu dah baca, dan tolong Repiyu-nya yah~~**

**^__________^;**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Konnichiwa

**M U G I W A R A **** F A M I L Y ! **

**Chap 2**

_ONE PIECE fan fiction_

By

Baka no **IKKIttebayo**

**ONE PIECE **milik** ODACHI **sensei, aku hanya meminjam sebentar Luffy dkk untuk berperan sebentar di fan fiction ini *abis chap 3 mereka boleh balik lagi kok ke rumah Odachi*

_Masih bersama keluarga Mugiwara, hari ini Luffy memutuskan menghabiskan liburan dengan Surfing, Zoro dan Sanji pun setuju, tapi papan surfing yang ada hanya dua! Luffy sudah mengambil satu, lalu Zoro dan Sanji?_

**ENJOY MINNA TACHI~!**

**^_____^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" _**K O N N I C H I W A **__** " **_

" WAHOOOO~~!!!!!!"

"BYUUUR~~!"

Luffy yang tidak bisa berenang nekad terjun dari dek Sunny Go dengan papan Surfingnya.

"Luffy!!~ ya, ampun!... dia selalu membuat aku jantungan", Nami mengelus dada melihat Luffy terjun secara sembarangan dari pinggir Sunny.

Angggota keluarga yang lain merapat ke pinggir dek untuk melihat Luffy sekalian jaga-jaga, dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas.

Di laut Luffy meluncur, menunggu ombak.

"Luffy! Di sana akan muncul ombak !", dengan insting akan cuacanya Nami memprediksikan ombak untuk Luffy. *nyaha~ nami memprediksi nami*

"YOSH! SANKYU NAMI!", Luffy teriak-teriak sambil menuju arah yang ditunjuk Nami.

Sementara yang lain asik menonton Luffy berselancar, ada 2 orang yang super baka sedang berebutan papan selancar yang hanya tinggal satu.

"Hei!hei! Alis aneh! Aku duluan yang memegang papan ini!", Zoro menarik papan surfing dari pegangan Sanji.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Marimo, jelas-jelas aku duluan yang setuju dengan ide surfing ini! Kau hanya ikut ikutan!", Sanji menekan kepala Zoro dengan kakinya *anak baek jangan meniru ini di rumah*.

"WAHOOO!!!!", Luffy dengan semangat membara menaiki ombak dengan papannya. Meluncur di dalam lorong gelombang laut sambil menyentuh air dengan tangannya.

"Hebat, hebat!", Nami menyoraki Luffy yang saat itu terlihat keren dengan ban pelampung melingkar di perutnya.

"Hm...melihat Luffy surfing mengingatkanku dengan petualanganku saat di tengah laut dimana aku hanya bertahan dengan sebuah rakit kecil dan bertemu dengan monster laut..",

"HONTOU?!!!", Usopp mulai lagi ngarang bebas di depan Chopper yang malang..

"Jangan kira aku akan main-main alis melingkar bodoh!", Zoro memberi tatapan mengancam kepada Sanji sambil tetap menarik-narik papan surfing.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan Marimo yang buta arah?!, Sanji memiting Zoro sambil mempertahankan papan surfing ditangannya.

"SUGEEEE~~~!!!!", Luffy mulai berulah. Setelah menaiki ombak, dia mencoba melompat dari ombak dan sekarang dia tengah melayang di udara bersama papan selancarnya.

"Wooo..!", Nami dan yang lain (kecuali Zoro dan Sanji) membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya melihat aksi Luffy yang saat itu terlihat kakkoii.

"....a?... HUWAAAA!!~~", Taihenda! Kaki Luffy sudah tidak menempel lagi ke papan selancarnya!

Ekspresi terpesona mereka tadi seketika berubah jadi panik! Luffy bodoh jatuh dari papannya! BAKA!

"GWAAAAAHAA~!!LUFFY~~!", Chopper berteriak dengan ekspresi muka yang sangat panik

"AKU AKAN MENOLONGNYA~~!", Brook ji chan tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"BYUUUR~~!!", Serta-mertaChopper dan Brook ji chan terjun ke laut dengan secepat kilat untuk menolong Luffy, yang kebetulan mereka berdua juga tidak bisa berenang!(DOOONG!!)

"HEI, HEI MATTEE!!! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN AHOOO???!!", Nami berteriak frustasi, kenapa di dunia ini ada orang sebaka mereka berdua?!

"MARIMO!!!~", Sanji tak sabar lagi, dia akan megeluarkan tenaga terkuatnya untuk merebut papan malang itu.

"ALIS ANEH!!~", Zoro tak sudi mengalah dengan bocah rambut kuning aneh ini.

"KRAAAKK~!!!", malapetaka telah terjadi pada papan surfing itu.

"MO~!! DASAR BODOH!!", Nami tak punya pilihan. Robin kaa san juga gak bisa berenang. Nami celingak celinguk nyari sukarelawan, Zoro dan Sanji mana?! WHAT?!! Forget it!!.

"BYUUUR~~~!", Akhirnya Nami, Franky toosan dan Usopp nyebur menunaikan tugasnya sebagai baywatch dadakan. Sementara 3 orang bodoh megap-megap menunggu mereka.

Kacau sekali! Sekejap saja di tengah siang bolong sudah terjadi keributan di atas Sunny.

***

"BLETAAK!!! BLETAAK!!! BLETAAK!!", Nami menjitak ketiga orang itu setelah selamat di atas Sunny.

"BAKA!! Apa jadinya kalau kami harus menolong 3 orang sekaligus?!!", Nami menambah jitakan lagi ke Luffy.

"..wari~~ na~~ Nami~~..", Luffy yang lemas dengan kepala benjol benjol meminta maaf pada Nami.

"hweek..uhuk..uhukk~!..tolong panggilkan dokter~..", Chopper megap-megap.

"KAU DOKTERNY BODOH!!", Chopper yang malang mendapat jitakan lagi dari Nami.

"YOHOHOHO~~!!", Brook jichan tetep ber yohohoho ria dalam keadaan telungkup.

"Ha~~Kalian ini memang anak-anak yang merepotkan. Untung ada kami yang menolong kalian. Mana Zoro dan Sanji?", Franky celingak-celinguk mencari Zoro dan Sanji yang ternyata berada di samping kiri Franky dengan suasana kelam disekitar mereka..

"...akhirnya tidak jadi surfing..."

"..kau benar marimo.."

"Jangan panggil aku marimo.."

"Baiklah Zoro-kun..."

"...hentikan itu.."

Mereka sedang meratapi papan Surfing yang terbelah dua. Luffy pun yang baru sadar tidak tahan untuk tidak menertawakan mereka berdua.

"ONAKA-TSUITA~~~~!", Luffy tiba-tiba meminta makan, padahal tadi sedang terkapar dengan perut buncit berisi air.

"LUFFY!!", Nami sudah mengambil ancang-ancang mau menabok Luffy *Luffy memang enak untuk digebuk bagi Nami*.

Luffy mengambil posisi bertahan dengan tangan di atas kepala sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kruuuk~~!", Lambung Nami minta isi, Nami gak jadi nabok Luffy.

"Sepertinya sudah masuk jam makan siang? Sanji bagaimana menurutmu?", Robin kaa san bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Sanji.

"WOOKEE~~ Kaa san! Menu Spesial khusus buat Nami dan Kaa san!!", Sanji langsung sadar seketika. Apa pun tidak akan menghalanginya kalau menyangkut Kaa san dan Nami, apa pun tak terkecuali papan selancar.

"Sanji!! Aku mau daging~~!!!"

"Tolong Cola porsi SUPEERR!!"

"Yohohoho~!!!"

"Koki, aku mau sake yang enak!"

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa memerintahku marimo!"

"LUNCH TIME!!!", mereka semua menuju ruang makan dengan suara yang ribut khususnya trio bodoh plus kakek yang meneriakan yel-yel 'LUNCH TIME'.

***

Seperti biasa, suara berisik dan ribut selalu ada di dalam ruang makan keluarga Mugiwara.

Sanji meneriaki Brooke Ji chan yang meminta bagian jatah makan Robin kaa san, Chopper tersedak makanan, Zoro menepuk nepuk punggung Chopper dan menyambar cola Franky umtuk Chopper, Luffy mengeluarkan api dan asap dari mulutnya gara-gara jurus tabasco-nya Usopp karena Luffy mengambil jatah daging panggangnya, Franky toosan yang terbawa suasana langsung menaiki kursi dan berteriak SUPEEERRRR!!

"Bulub-bulub,bulub-bulub...", Suara den-den mushi yang tiba-tiba muncul, menghentikan aksi gila-gilaan mereka di atas meja makan.

"Bulub-bulub, bulub-bulub..."

" Hei! Aku sedang sibuk memasak, tolong angkat den den itu!"

Semuanya saling berpandangan, tidak ada yang mau beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Bulub-bulub, bulub-bulub..."

"Heegh..ugh...ohok..", Chopper yang masih tersedak tidak mungkin menerima telepon dari orang, bisa bisa dikira alien.

"Ya ampun! Kau tersedak lagi?!", Zoro yang sibuk mengurusi Chopper juga sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

"Bulub-bulub,bulub-bulub..."

"Hegghh~! Sebagai seorang Otoosan, Luffy!!, cepat angkat denden mushi itu!", Franky yang sudah merasa dicuci otaknya oleh suara denden mushi menyuruh Luffy yang sedang mengisi mulut dengan makanan curiannya.

"waba? Ow, bawiwah abu waban bewanggat bewbew buwi ibu..", Luffy beranjak dari meja dengan lesu.

"Hei! Sebelum angkat den den mushi, telan dulu makanan mu~!!", Sanji meneriaki Luffy yang sudah melesat ke luar.

DRAP!DRAP! Luffy menuju den-den mushi.

"Wohi! Wohi!", makanan tadi belom di telannya, susah!

".moshi moshi! akh..apa? apa tadi kau bilang aku Ganteng?"

"Klek~!", Luffy langsung menutup denden mushi setelah tahu ternyata si aneh Duval yang menelpon.

Baru beberapa langkah Luffy menjauh dari denden mushi, tiba-tiba den den mushinya bunyi lagi.

"Bulub-bulub~~.."

("UGH!! Mau apa lagi si Duval ini?!!"), Luffy memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengangkat den den mushi.

" Klik~", Luffy mengangkat den den mushi lagi dan menunggu.

("Kalau ini Duval lagi! Akan ku panggil Sanji!!"), (lho?!)

"Moshi-mosh...konnichiwa. Bisa aku bicara sebentar dengan Luffy kun?"

"GLUEK!!~", suara Duval yang tunggu malah suara perempuan yang muncul. Saking kegetnya seluruh makanan yang di tampung di mulut Luffy langsung di telan bulat-bulat.

"Halo? Apa ada orang di sana? Aku mau bicara dangan Luffy kun."

Sialan! Kok dia bisa tau no. Den den mushi ini? , pikir Luffy.

"Apa ini si Hanmock?", Luffy berbisik sambil celingak-celinguk melihat ada tidak yang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"HEI!! LUFFY!! Lama sekali? Sudah waktunya makanan penutup!", tanpa disadari Luffy, Sanji sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"HUWAAAA~!!", Luffy langsung memasang tampang horor plus terkejut setengah mati.

"Luffy kun? Ada apa??!", Suara Hancock di den den mushi terdengar sampai keluar.

"Hm? Suara wanita cantik!", Sanji meraih den den mushi yang tejatuh.

"SANJI!! Jangan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bersambung ke chap ****'KONBANWA' !! Otanoshimini~!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyaha~! Maap kalo kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya hwehehe..

Saaa,,~ sankyu dah baca, dan tolong repiyu nya yak!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Konbanwa

**M U G I W A R A **** F A M I L Y ! **

**Chap 3**

_ONE PIECE fan fiction_

By

Baka no **IKKIttebayo**

Tak bosan-bosannya aku menyatakan bahwa **ONE PIECE, Luffy **beserta krunyaadalah milik** ODACHI **sensei.

_Lu__ffy mendapat telepon(denden mushi) dari Boa Hancock di tengah acara 'LUNCH TIME'-nya ?! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh si Hanmock?_

_Chapter terakhir dari trilogi Mugiwara Family! _

**ENJOY MINNA TACHI~!**

**^_____^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" _**K O N B A N W A **__** " **_

"Kenapa si alis aneh lama sekali?", Zoro bertanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan menguap.

"Mungkin itu memang telepon untuk Sanji.", Nami menanggapi pertanyaan Zoro sambil meminum jusnya.

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui.

"DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! JDAR!!~", tiba tiba Luffy datang sambil membanting pintu ruang makan.

"SANJI!!~ Chopper tolong Sanji~!!"

"NANI?! SANJI?!", Nami berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Robin kaa-san berhenti membaca, Chopper menyemburkan makanan kearah Zoro yang sedang bobo ayam, Franky too san menjatuhkan botol kolanya - ala sinetron, Brook jichan ber yohoho di tempat yang langsung disambut dengan sambitan sandal model gladiatornya Nami.

**___Beberapa ****puluh menit yang lalu di TKP___**

"HEI!! LUFFY!! Lama sekali? Sudah waktunya makanan penutup!", tanpa disadari Luffy, Sanji sudah ada di belakangnya.

"HUWAAAA~!!", Luffy langsung memasang tampang horor plus terkejut setengah mati.

"Luffy kun? Ada apa??!", Suara Hancock di den den mushi terdengar sampai keluar.

"Hm? Suara wanita cantik!", Sanji meraih den den mushi yang tejatuh.

"SANJI!! Jangan!", Luffy langsung merebut denden mushi dari tangan Sanji.

Sanji memiringkan alis melingkarnya, 'Aneh!', pikir Sanji.

"Oi, oi. Memangnya siapa yang menelponmu?",Sanji mendekati Luffy.

"Aa... bu-bukan siapa-siapa, dan yang pasti kau tidak ingin tahu siapa.", Luffy memonyongkan bibirnya, matanya mengarah ke arah lain dan tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya, gelagatnya ini menunjukkan tak lain dan tak bukan dia sedang gugup dan cemas.

"Luffy, apa kau sedang sibuk?", tanya Hancock yang sedang bingung di seberang denden mushi.

"Ha-halo? Aa, Hanmock.. sekarang ..aku sedang makan siang..", Luffy mencari-cari alasan.

"Oh, Kalau begitu, aku akan meneleponmu lagi sore nanti.",

"Aa, arigato, Jaa na~", Luffy menjawab denden mushi sambil meleng ke kanan karena ternyata masih ada Sanji di sampingnya, yang menyebabkan suaranya menjadi tidak jelas di telinga Hancock.

"A-apa?, apa kau barusan bilang ai-shi-teru?", masih sambil memegang denden mushi, dengan muka merona merah, Hancock yang sudah terlanjur cinta mati sama Luffy memang selalu berhalusinasi dan mengalami fatamorgana tentang bagaimana Luffy mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Klek~!", Luffy yang tak sempat mendengar perkataan Hancock tadi langsung menutup denden mushi.

"YOSH! Apa makanan penutupnya Sanji?! Shishishi..", dengan muka inosen, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dia bertanya dengan Sanji yang masih memasang muka penasaran.

Luffy berjalan ringan menuju ruang makan dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepala, berusaha terlihat normal, sambil menyiulkan lagu yang baru saja dikarangnya.

"Gabruk~!", tiba-tiba ada suara gaduh di belakang Luffy. Seperti sesuatu yang berat jatuh ke atas lantai kayu.

Luffy melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahui apa yang berbunyi tadi.

"SANJI!!", Luffy lansung ke tempat di mana Sanji tergolek pingsan dengan keadaan mata yang aneh! Berbentuk hati! Dan berwarna PINK!

Luffy dengan reflek langsung melihat denden mushi, dan ternyata Sanji me-redial nomor si Hanmock!

"AHO!", Luffy langsung menempelkan telinganya ke dada Sanji, memeriksa detak jantung Sanji, apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah pindah ke dunia lain

"GAWAT!", Luffy langsung beranjak dan berlari ke ruang makan mencari pertolongan.

Tanpa naninuneno lagi Luffy langsung mendobrak pintu ruang makan.

"SANJI!!~ Chopper tolong Sanji~!!".

**___Kembali ke waktu yang sebenarnya___**

Serta merta seluruh Mugiwara Kazoku langsung grabak-grubuk ke TKP, dan menemukan Sanji pingsan tergolek di samping meja denden mushi.

"Lihat! Lihat matanya! Dan jantungnya, jantungya berdetak tak beraturan dan cepat!", Luffy menjelaskan dengan cepat.

"Cih! Ini sih memang penyakit kronis-nya.", Zoro yang cemas dan yang berlari paling depan tadi, jadi males ngeliat ekspresi memalukan Sanji.

"AW! Kenapa dia bisa berpose dan berekspresi seperti itu di saat pingsan?", Fanky too-san mengangkat kacamata hitam funky-nya untuk meilhat Sanji yang saat itu terlihat aneh bin ajaib.

Chopper sekarang sedang memeriksa dada Sanji dengan stetoskop.

"Sleerrppp~~", Brook ji chan dan Robin kaa san malah menyesap teh di saat gawat seperti ini.

"Melihat keadaan Sanji, memangnya tadi ada perempuan yang super cantik datang ke sini?", Usopp celingak-celinguk mencari jejak seseorang yang datang ke Sunny Go.

*DOKI!*, Luffy tersentak mendengar spekulasi Usopp.

"Haaah~", Nami menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oi,oi minna! Ini adalah kejadian yang gawat! Sanji masih beruntung tidak berubah jadi batu karena dia hanya mendengar suara Hanmock!", Luffy memperingatkan setelah melihat ekpresi malas para saudaranya.

"Han-mock?!", serentak Franky too-san, Nami, Usopp, Chopper bertanya dengan muka horor sambil menoleh ke arah Luffy.

Sementara itu, Zoro ngelanjutin bobo ayamnya di pojokan, Brook ji-chan dan Robin kaa-san masih bergelut dengan teh-nya, dan Sanji tentu saja masih pingsan kepayang di lantai.

"Maksudmu...Bo-a Han-cock yang datang ke sunny waktu itu?", kaki Usopp bergetar hebat setelah mendengar nama itu.

"GWAAA~~", Chopper jadi ikut ikutan panik dan berlari- lari tidak karuan, tak pelak tubuh Sanji yang malang ikut terinjak-injak..

"Dia datang lagi?! Perempuan yang super angkuh, suka merendahkan orang lain dan sombong itu?!", jelas Nami tak menyukainya, karena gaya merendahkan orang lain ala Hancock sangat aneh. –berdiri tegak di depan korban, tangan kanan dipinggang, tangan kiri menunjuk ke arah korban, dan mulai merapalkan kata angkuh seraya mendongak ke atas, makin ke atas makin bagus, kalo bisa sampe kayang-

"Tidak. Sebenarnya, dia yang menelepon tadi.", jawab Luffy sambil melihat keadaan Sanji.

"Tapi, dia cantik..", Robin kaa san menimpali tidak pada tempat, membuat Nami mengeluarkan uap ke-irian.

"YO HO HO HO! Aku suka melihat wanita cantik seperti nona Hancock~ Akh! Walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku tidak punya mata~", kali ini Brooke jii chan kena timpuk denden mushi.

"..dan sepertinya dia tertarik pada Luffy.", lagi-lagi celetukan dari Robin kaa san.

"Aa, tertarik? Itu tidak mungkin! Karena aku pernah tak sengaja masuk ke kamar mandinya waktu. ", Luffy nyengir kuda.

"KAMAR MANDI?!!", Usopp, Franky, dan Brooke teriak ditempat dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah minta maaf! Dan gara-gara itu, dia meminta tolong pada ku melihat tato yang ada dadanya...", melihat reaksi yang lain, Luffy langsung membela diri dengan alasan yang salah.

"APA?!!", Sekarang Nami yang ikut-ikutan teriak dengan muka seram, tidak menyangka adiknya yang kelihatannya super polos, kekanak-kanakan, dan bodoh ini memilki pengalaman yang tak senunuh.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah sangka dengan tato Hachi...", Luffy tetap memasang muka inosen, padahal apa yang diceritakannya itu sangat-sangat tidak inoseniawi.

"HACHI?!! ..apa hubungannya dengan Hachi?"

"a, a, minna, aku juga baru tahu dari Hanmock, kalau daging menjadi lebih enak kalau disuapi. Shishishi...."

"DISUAPI?!", sementara yang lain ngerespon cerita Luffy dengan gaya yang katanya lebay itu, keadaan Sanji jadi aneh setiap Luffy selesai bercerita.

"Aa, percayalah, Hanmock orang yang baik, karena dia membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam mantelnya untuk..."

"Oi,oi Luffy hentikan. ceritamu itu membuat keadaan Sanji jadi makin aneh!", Chopper menahan Sanji yang kejang-kejang.

"Akh!", Luffy menepuk telapak tangannya dengan kepalannya lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Laki-laki biasanya akan menjadi batu apabila berhadapan dengannya, tapi kenapa aku tidak?"

Sanji langsung epilepsi dadakan.

***

Hari sudah mulai memasuki senja. Di ruang tengah, dimana ada akuarium raksasa, Franky too san nungging tak berdaya di atas sofa, Robin kaa san melanjutkan membaca buku tadi tapi sekarang yang jilid 53, Brooke ji-chan latihan membuat lagu baru dengan biolanya, Chopper dan Usopp di kamar perawatan menunggu Sanji bangun untuk membuatkan makan malam *walah!*, Zoro latihan push up di dekat pintu dengan satu kelingking dengan beban sebuah jangkar dipunggungnya dan Nami mengambil wine sambil menghela napas.

"Benar-benar liburan yang melelahkan...", Nami duduk di sofa di samping Robin kaa san.

"Fu fu fu...tapi menyenangkan' kan?", Robin kaa san mengambil wine pemberian Nami.

Nami tersenyum. "Mungkin..Tapi tidak bagi Sanji haha..", mereka berdua tertawa akrab menghilangkan penat seharian yang sebagian besar gara-gara ulah Luffy.

"Cih! Sialan! Masa aku kalah dengan anak super polos, kekanak-kanak dan bau keringat itu!", tiba-tiba Sanji muncul dengan Chopper dan Usopp menempel di badannya sambil menangis terharu.

"HWAA!! Onii-cha~n! Aku kira kami tidak akan makan malam hari ini~~!", Usopp nangis mewek di bawah ketek Sanji.

"Huhuhu~Hwe..slrup~!". Chopper sesenggukan, gak bisa ngomong.

"Oi!Oi! Jadi kau lebih mengkhawatirkan makan malam dari pada aku?!! Dan sejak kapan kau mau memanggilku Onii-chan?!!", Sanji meronta-ronta dengan brutal untuk melepaskan 2 parasit yang menempel di keteknya.

"SUPEEER!!! Sanji sudah bangun! Apa kau baik-baik saja, nak?", Franky yang nungging tadi langsung loncat ke atas sofa dan melakukan pose SUPERnya yang norak.

Sanji curiga reaksi Too san-nya ini sama dengan Usopp, nasib makan malam mereka yang sangat bergantung padanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak apa-apa.", Robin Kaa san memandang Sanji.

"KAA-SAN~!", Sanji denga gaya sinetron abal-abal plus slow motion berlari ke arah Robin kaa san.

"Sebagai salah satu anak laki-laki tertua aku sudah gagal! Maafkan aku! Aku telah dikalahkan oleh adikku sendiri dalam hal percintaan~!"

"Pemuda bodoh gagal yang pingsan saat menerima telepon dari cewek.", gara-gara mulut Zoro, dengan seketika 2 orang yang suka saling mengejek ini langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk berduel, Franky langsung turun tangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang denden mushi....", Usopp menoleh ke arah jendela dan di ikuti seluruh yang ada diruangan. Terlihat Luffy sedang asyik mengobrol di denden mushi.

"Apa itu si.....", Nami menebak kalo itu si Hanmock.

Chopper dan Usopp mengangguk.

"Haa~, Apa boleh buat....", Nami mengangkat bahu, "Sanji, tolong makan malamnya ya?",

"WOKEH~!", dengan kecepatan kilat Sanji langsung ke dapur menyiapkan makan malam

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, biarkan saja.", Robin kaa san sudah berhenti membaca.

"Ya, kecuali kalian ingin pingsan juga seperti alis aneh tadi."

"OI TEME! AKU DENGAR ITU MARIMO SIALAN!!!", suatu keajaiban dan rahasia grand line dimana Sanji bisa mendengar suara Zoro dalam radius sekitar 30 meter.

***

"HWAHA~HWAHAHAHA~!!! Ugh..hok..hoek..ohok!", Chopper yang lagi makan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi lawak Luffy, dan tentu saja berakhir dengan keselek.

Waktu sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Dan ini lah suasananya, selalu meriah, walaupun tadi siang terjadi peristiwa yang mengejutkan. Mereka sepakat tidak mendiskusikan tentang hancock di meja makan. Bukan karena tidak enak sama Luffy, tapi mereka khawatir dengan Sanji, bisa-bisa mentalnya drop lagi. Lagi pula, selama Luffy menganggap Hancock orang baik, berarti itulah kenyataannya. Tak ada yang perlu di cemaskan, kecuali mencemaskan makanan yang ada di meja dari serangan bar-bar-nya Luffy.

"HWAAA...KENYANG!!~", setelah puas mencomot makanan saudaranya yang lain selama beberapa puluh menit Luffy pun berubah menjadi buncit tidak berdaya di kursi makan.

"Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kita defisit makanan.", Sanji dan Nami sweatdrop.

"Aku... mengantuk..~~", Chopper yang sudah buncit terkantuk-kantuk.

"BRUUK!~ CEPLEK~!"

"Oi!Oi! Chopper! Jangan tidur diatas sup mu!", Zoro menampar – nampar Chopper supaya bangun.

"SUPER~ Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya.",

"Ya. Hari ini giliran kaa-san yang jaga malam.", Robin kaa-san mulai beranjak dari kursi sambil membawa buku favoritnya, - 1001 kisah nyata horor di Grand Line -.

"KAA-SAN! BOLEH AKU IKUT MENEMANI?", Sanji mulai berputar-putar kayak gasing.

"Tidak!", Zoro,Usopp, Nami dan Luffy mengatakan tidak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan plus sweatdrop.

"YOSH! Liburan selesai! Besok petualangan besar sudah menanti! MINNA GANBARUZO~!!(1)", Luffy berteriak ala acara kanpai.

"OUGH!~" , setelah brifing tadi mereka semua menuju ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Robin kaa-san.

Mereka semua, menunggu hari esok, bangun dengan semangat membara menghadapi petualangan yang sudah menunggu. Tentu tidak sebagai Kazoku(2), tapi sebagai Mugiwara Kaizoku(3) dan.

DOONG!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI~!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N :

Minna Ganbaruzo maksudnya seperti " Semua! Ayo Semangat!" tipikal yel yel Luffy dengan kru nya.

KAZOKU artinya keluarga, disini ceritanya mereka sedang ngambil cuti sehari dari bajak laut topi jerami dan kalau mereka cuti jadinya seperti sebuah keluarga. ^^;

KAIZOKU arti nya seperti kebanyakan fans One piece tahu adalah Bajak Laut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walah-walah~ akhirnya selesai juga, walopun keliatan terburu-buru. Biarin! Wekeke..

Udah mentok. Gomen na minna kalo jelek ceritanya.. hahaha...^^a;

Mau ngeREPIYU? Saa, Dozou!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
